


Headcanons

by Toxienne



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Love, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxienne/pseuds/Toxienne
Summary: Some headcanons I have that may or may not influence how the characters will interact with MC and each other during the story in my other work, Cuatro.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/You, Ulquiorra Cifer/You
Kudos: 17





	1. Ulquiorra

\------------------  
 **LOVE**  
\------------------

~ When it comes to love, he won't be very openly emotional about it.  
~ To the outsider, your relationship may come off very one-sided, looking like more of a perfunctory one, but even though he rarely says or does anything affectionate, you can always feel it radiating from him when he's close to you. The love between you is more like an ember that never goes out, but the occasional fanning it gets makes it burn very bright.  
~ It's difficult to gauge what his love language is, if he actually has one himself. He may not often be physically affectionate outside of sex, or whisper sweet nothings in your ear, but he will stay close to you when you need him, and be available to accommodate whatever your love language is.  
~ He may soften his expression once in a while when you are alone together, maybe even smile a tiny bit, and say some things with more of a hint affection and softness in his voice than normal.  
~ He may raise his voice or put extra firmness in it sometimes when he feels particularly passionate or heated about something, or occasionally speak almost in a whisper when he is feeling more in the affectionate mood, but more often than not he looks and sounds the same as he usually does. Looking neutral and sounding "matter-of-factly".  
~ But you don't mind, his 'default' is kinda one of the things you fell for.  
~ He has had very rare moments where he has made himself emotionally vulnerable to you, and he has needed assurance and comforting. Sometimes just having emotions gets overwhelming for him and he loses control of them, sometimes getting angry or sad, and he is unable to comfort himself and calm himself down without your touch or soothing words. But like I said, it's extremely rare.

~ Music theme: 'Entombed' - Deftones [https://youtu.be/gEXbHKAuHSg]  
This one is for how Ulquiorra would feel love. It has some lyrics that I've interpreted, maybe not quite the intended way. But they work for my headcanon of him, especially for the sake of this story.  
The lyrics, the composition, the singing, the whole way the song sounds just gives me a feeling of someone who has.. not a twisted sense of what love is, but more just not quite understanding it fully or being able to control or resist how it feels. But they have given into it wholly and sees nothing else but the object of their affection when it comes to that feeling.  
Could be interpreted as creepy in a way, but for me it's more of a well-meaning misinterpretation on Ulquiorras part, but the only one he is comfortable accepting.

"From the day you arrived, I've remained on your side, in chains, entombed"  
"On the day you arrived, I became your device, to lay and soothe"  
"Placed inside, safe and sound, shapes and colors are all I see, shades of colors are all I feel"

\------------------  
 **SEX**  
\------------------

~ When it comes to sex, he is versatile. His neutrality leaves room to have him do whatever either of you may need in the moment. Sometimes you want to be the dominant one, and he is able to submit to you entirely, as he has no issue with taking orders as a subordinate.  
~ But he is definitely better at being dominant. He is commanding and firm, and takes control, but always gently by default. He won't get rough unless he makes it clear he needs or wants to with the way he touches you, and your body has responded in acceptance. Though there have been times he has just taken what he wanted.  
~ Whichever way it happens, you can always feel passion and love in it, even if he doesn't show it on his face.  
~ He is good at holding his expressionless stare, and it makes you weaken whenever you see a small slip in that facade. A tiny wince, a clenched jaw, an involuntary groan here and there. But he will never lose himself entirely, he is always in control, even when he is submitting to you. Sometimes you wish he would just let himself fall apart, but even so, you don't really have any complaints.  
~ It's almost always very slow and sensual, allowing both of you to really take your time exploring each other and feeling all the sensations that you can. He's more about the journey than the destination, so there's never any rush and any session can last for hours. He let's you writhe in every touch, and he's good at pulling moans and whimpers and gasps out of you.  
~ He pays a lot of attention to you and your reactions, putting you first and always making the best effort to be as accommodating to your wants and needs.  
~ There's no such thing as a "quickie".

~Music theme: 'Führe Mich' - Rammstein [https://youtu.be/EjOoKPkXa3k]  
This one just feels right to me when it comes to sex with Ulquiorra. Since you would be the only thing his emotions have connected to, they would always play a part in the bedroom no matter how raw and physical and primal it is.  
It's dark in tone, not just the composition, but the lyrics too and feels a little dangerous.  
I don't really know how else to explain this one, it just feels like a fit to me.

"You have grown in my heart, when I bleed you have pains"  
"If you cry, it’s okay with me. When you cry, I give to you"  
"Lead me, hold me, I feel you, I won’t abandon you"  
"Two pictures, only one frame. One body, yet two names. Two wicks, one candle. Two souls in one heart"

\------------------


	2. Grimmjow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some headcanons I have that may or may not influence how the characters will interact with MC and each other during the story in my other work, Cuatro.

\------------------  
**LOVE**  
\------------------

~ When it comes to love, he will be very physical and verbal.  
~ His love language is obviously touch. But he also likes to do things for you, ranging from preparing meals to fighting someone you don't like and beating them within an inch of their life for slighting you.  
~ He is always quick to tell you how good you look, giving your butt a squeeze or a slap. Always growling or purring both sweet and filthy things to you.  
~ He has always felt a lot of passion in the form of anger and violence, but he's able to translate that into a different kind of passion easily when he's with you.  
~ The love between you two is always flaming. Sometimes it's like a fireplace, and sometimes it's like a raging wildfire.  
~ Everyone knows you two are together, because he would make sure it was known you were his territory. It's 50/50 whether he will he feel smug or get jealous when another guy looks at you, despite having a wondering eye himself sometimes.

~ Music theme: 'Heart On' - Celldweller [https://youtu.be/ARr9XOGmkdo]  
This one is very aggressively playful, which is something Grimmjow obviously would be when it comes to love. There are lots of lines in this song that profess fighting things and showing passion.

"It's true, I am a fighter with a point to prove; I've killed monsters, sirens and samurai for you"  
"The whole world can see I have a heart on for you"  
"I guess that I'm just trying to say, I fucking love you"

\------------------  
**SEX**  
\------------------

~ When it comes to sex, he is always the dominant one. He is a complete animal. It's in his nature to be at the top of the food chain, and you are no exception.  
~ He may sometimes have a hard time understanding when no means no, but he's pretty good at getting you to come around and letting him have his way with you, so you don't really mind. He is good at taking what he wants and it's almost always rough, hard and fast paced.  
~ His stamina is ridiculous and you sometimes can't keep up with him.  
~ He is very good at making you kick and scream and pant. Lots of leg shakingly, explosive, eyes-rolling-to-the-back-of-your-head orgasms in each session.  
He loves a good quickie. Often.

~Music theme: 'Closer' - Nine Inch Nails [https://youtu.be/PTFwQP86BRs]  
Well, this one is pretty self explanatory.

"You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you"  
"You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you"  
"I want to feel you from the inside"  
"I want to fuck you like an animal"


End file.
